Pokemon Black and White Oneshot
by CorruptedKnight
Summary: This is just a oneshot between N and Touya


A battle weary trainer stood holding his tired pokemon to his chest. He had just defeated both the Elite Four and the leader of Team Plasma. He could still hear what the trainer that he always found a little strange and not that much of a bad guy. He hardly blamed Cheren or Bianca for seeing N as some type of monster. N had told him that when they first met that he was surprised that his pokemon had wanted to be with him and seemed really happy. "Touya!" A voice called out. Touya turned his head to see his childhood friend Cheren running towards him. Touya glanced up to see N about to leave with Zekrom. "Wait!" The pokemon trainer called out hoping to stop the other trainer from leaving. N looked back with a blank expression. he had lost everything in the last few hours and didn't really know what to do with himself. "Yes?" he replied looking down at the shorter male.

"What are you going to do now, I mean it seems like you have no place left to go..." Touya started but was cut off by Cheren," Touya, let's go. It doesn't matter what he does, we need to get out of here before it collapses and your pokemon need to be healed." Before the trainer could say anything more he was reluctantly following his friend. Touya felt bad for leaving N behind but his friend was right his pokemon need to be taken to the pokemon center. For some reason even though he has achieved his dream of defeating the Elite Four it didn't feel the same.

N wondered the streets for a while after that. he would stay overnight in the park or forest and rely on his pokemon for warmth and company. one day after a long day of trying to find something to eat he saw Touya walking down the sidewalk. his legs moved on their own and before he knew it he was tugging on Touya's sleeve like a child.

Touya felt a tug on his jacket sleeve and looked to see some one much taller and looked like they were starving. "Eh? N?" He blinked in confusion. He was surprised at how tired and hungry the other trainer looked. "Uhm...why don't we go get you something to eat." He offered.

N stared blankly and then nodded. Touya took N to his house and N held on to his shirt the whole way. when given food, N's eyes lit up a bit and he ate quickly. he hadn't eaten anything in 8 days but a few berries and some food scraps the Pidoves in the park brought him.

"You should slow down, you might choke." Touya said watching N scarf down the food like it was going to run away or something. "Miji." Oshawott said coming towards Touya. "Hey there Oshawott Guess who came to visit."

N just finished his food and went over to oshawott an patted his head. "oshawott says he want human food too..."

"Oh." The trainer stands up and walks towards the fridge and pulls out some apples for his pokemon. "Sorry buddy this is all I got." Touya says handing Oshawott the apple. "So what happened?" he asked.

"I... don't have a house..." N looked down to his feet with a kicked lillipup look. "My people were all arrested or they ran away. They destroyed all of our bases so i've been living in the park..."

"Oh. You can stay here, I am sure my mom won't mind. I will have to ask her when she gets home. I am kinda glad that she went shopping although I don't know why she took Muna with her." He said sitting down on the floor.

"Is having a mom fun? i had nurses but not a mom." N sat down on the floor next to touya.

"Of course having a mom is fun but there are times when you don't want to annoy her or you can get in trouble. " He said. "Touya, I am home!" A female voice called out. "Could you be a dear and help me get the rest of the Grocery." She asked not noticing N sitting with her son. "Sure mom." He said getting up to help his mother. After everything was taken care of only did Touya's mother notice N. "Well hello there, it is strange that Touya would have someone over but Bianca and Cheren. Who might you be?" She asked Kindly.

"My name is N..." N blushed slightly but kept his blank expression. he was a bit shy when it came to meeting new people especially older people.

"Mun" Muna said appearing near Touya. "Hey mom is it okay if he stays with us until I start my journey again?" he asked hoping his mother would say yes. "I don't see a problem, although you should really stop letting Muna eat your dreams because at the store the poor thing kept attaching it self to people who kept going on their dreams." She said. "Miji" "muna" The two pokemon were talking to each other and Oshawott shared an apple with the other pokemon.

" Munna says she likes dreams better than apples and oshhawott says that munna is crazy..." N said petting the dream eating pokemon.

"Miji miji." The Oshawott cried out in annoyance and went towards Touya. The trainer picked up the pokemon and began petting it. "Come on, N, I will show you my room and then the shower." He said walking towards the stairs.

N's emotionless eyes began to sparkle at the mention of a shower. "but i don't have clothes to change into..."

"You can burrow a spare set of my clothes." Touya said walking up the stairs and towards his room. There wasn't much in his room. There was a bed on one side of the wall. a huge tv with a wii connected to it and a computer. on his wall was a clock that was ticking away the time and the plaque he had gotten for defeating the Elite Four. "Well this is my room." He said setting Oshawott on the bed and went to the closet in order to look for something for N to wear. "Uhm.. here." He said handing N a pair of shorts and shirt along with a towel. With that Touya led the once Team Plasma leader to the bathroom that was across the hall from his room.

N took his time in the shower. he was enjoying getting clean. when he got out he stared at the clothes touya gave him. he put them on and walked in to touya's room. "um... touya? are they supposed to look like this?" touya's clothes were a bit small for N. the shirt showed off about three inches of his belly and the shorts were high above his knees.

Touya looked up from his wii which he had been playing with Munna. "Eh? Those clothes are so small on you but they are so big on me." He said surprised and glanced away with a slight blush. "I am sure you clothes will be washed in a bit."

"you're so short." N said starring at the tv. "what are you doing?" N sat down next to Touya.

"playing a game with Munna, although I have a new dream. I am defiantly going to become the best trainer and show people that pokemon are our friends and they also have feelings. I am going to see if I can take on some new opponents and become the very best trainer ever..." Before Touya could say any more Munna latched on to his head happily eatting away his new dream. "Eh thanks Munna, I am not Short." Touya said taking off his hat and setting it on the desk.

"maybe it's just because i'm older..." N said tugging at the bottom of the shirt. N was trying to ignore the feeling touya's new dream gave him. he thought his new dream was cute. N watched as they played the wii. after a while N got tired of this and climbed into Touya's bed. he crawled to the foot of the bed and fell asleep.

Touya passed out on the floor with Munna sleeping attached to his head and Oshawott curled up on his stomach. His mother walked in and saw the two boys sleeping. She placed N's clothes on the desk and grabbed a blanket to cover her sleeping son up. She then placed a blanket on N before going back down the stairs in order to make up something for breakfast in the morning.

N woke up screaming. he had nightmares often. he looked around and found Touya asleep on the floor. He got up with his blanket and curled up next to the young trainer.

Sometime during the night Touya had rolled over in his sleep and was currently clinging to N as if the other trainer was a bear. "Miji!" Oshawott said as he went towards N in order to wake the other trainer.

N awoke to find oshawott poking his face. he looked over at the young trainer's arms that were holding him in place. he blushed furiously. he had never been touched like that before. was that what humans normally did? he was confused and his face was hot. he couldn't think straight. oshawott then began to poke at Touya's face in hopes of waking his master.

"I am going to be the Pokemon Master." Touya mumbled in his sleep rolling over. "Mijiu." it said and kept poking Touya in the face. "Am awake." He yawned his hair was currently looking like that of a pokemon.

N's face was quite red and his heart was threatening to pop out of his chest. he just laid there and pretended to be asleep

"Touya, come down for breakfast and bring your friend too." his mother called. "N." He said gently shaking the other trainer. "Mom says it is time for breakfast. Ugh I need a shower." Touya said.

"o-ok..." N said holding the blankets tightly around himself.

"Oh look mom brought back your clothes." Touya replied simply walking out of his room.

When he saw that Touya had left the room he slowly got out of the blankets and got his clothes. He was happy to get out of those small shorts. he went downstairs and poked his head into the kitchen looking for Touya.

"Touya, is it true you brought some one home?" a Female voice asked. "Yeah Bianca, I did. I mean I couldn't leave them outside." Touya answered picking up a piece of toast. " Oh yeah did you know your hair looks like a lillipup?" Bianca asked. "Yeah I know, Cheren likes to remind me all of the time." He replied taking a bite out of his food. He glanced up when he noticed N had came down. "Hey we are over here." He said standing up near the couch.

N looked at Touya and then at Bianca. "N-nice to see you again bianca..." N came in and sat on the floor.

Bianca glanced up and saw N walking towards them and she became slightly afraid that he may try to take her pokemon. "I just remembered I need to see Cheren about something." She said getting up. "Bye." She said. "Eh that was strange. Help yourself to anything you want." Touya said simply.

"I scared her away..." N got a plate of eggs and toast. "Sorry I scared her." N had gathered his brain enough to put his blank stare back on his face.

"She is just afraid that you may take her friend away." He answered with his mouth full.

"do people hold each other when they sleep?" N was still a bit curious from this morning.

"uhm...some people do, cheren says he will never share a bed with me again since I like to cuddle to things. Sorry." He answered looking down.

"oh... i didn't mind... i just didn't know what to do about it so my face got really hot and i felt like i was having a heart attack." N said eating his toast." now that i know it's normal i'll be ok. i've never gotten a hug from a human before." N said with a blush but with a blank stare none-the-less.

"I think I am going to start on my journey again. I mean there is so much that I still need to do. Do you want to come with me?" Touya asked. He was now standing up and stretching.

"where are we going to go?" N noticed that when touya stretched his shirt came up a bit to reveal an inch of his tummy. N decided to poke the skin.

"I dunno but I heard that there is something going on near Castelia City, and I wanna check it out." He answered simply.

"ok. how do we go on one of these adventures?" the green haired man asked touya. " are you going to catch more pokemon?"

"No I am happy with my team of pokemon right now, I just want to check out what is going on in Castelia City, I hear they are having some type of storm or something." He answered.

" ok then i'll go with you. i don't like being alone. I need to learn more about people anyways."

"Well I am going to go take a shower and then I am going to get everything ready to go, you can watch tv if you want." Touya said running up the stairs nearly tripping on one. All that could be heard from upstairs was the sound of Touya grabbing things and running into the bathroom were the sound of running water could be heard.

"I don't think you are going to die. I mean I see the same thing from Bianca when she is around Cheren. I think you are embarrassed or something."

N sat in the living room and waited for his new friend to come back. N thought about the morning hug. he really wanted another one but was to afraid to ask for one. his face was hot again and his heart began to speed up. he didn't know why this happens to him when he thinks about hugging touya. he was now laying facedown on the floor trying to calm himself down.

"Miji?" The pokemon asked N. From the bathroom a slight Thud and then an ow could be heard. After getting back off the floor and drying off Touya got dressed and went into his room grabbing his hat and his bag. Once he had everything he thought he needed he went back down stairs. "I am ready when ever you are. Oh I have been meaning to ask you this but were are your pokemon?"

"I don't own pokemon. i have pokemon that help me sometimes but i don't own a pokemon." N replied with his face still in the carpet.

"what about that Zorua? It seemed really attached to no one owns pokemon, they are our friends and we have to all work together." He stated kneeling down close to N.

N looks up a little to see touya. "He is with zekrom. they will come back when i whistle." he put his face back down into the carpet.

"oh." Touya starts to poke N's cheek out of boredom.

" i feel funny..." N got up and looked at touya. "i think i'm sick..."

Without asking Touya places his hand on N's forehead with the other one on his head. "It doesn't feel like you have a fever. So I dunno what could be wrong." Touya replied.

N's face gets even redder as touya touches his head. he falls over due to the increased blood flow to his head. "this has never happened to me before..." N curls up into a ball on the floor because he just didn't know what else to do.

Touya looks slightly confused before yelling "I think I know what it is, but to the computer to double check. Although I don't know everything that you are going through."

"what? what illness do i have? is it serious? am I going to die?" N looked a little scared as he lifted his face from the carpet.

"embarrassed? i've never been that before." N looked down at his crotch " Does this happen when you get embarrassed?" he pointed to his half erect penis that was beginning to rub against his pants uncomfortably.

The trainer glanced down and quickly looked away. "uhm...something must have uhm...turned you on." Touya answered stammering his face turning even more red.

"what does that mean?" N was so very confused. he poked at it lightly and moaned softly. he wasn't expecting that to feel good. he looked up at touya with a very red face.

"maybe you were thinking about something or someone you liked or I dunno. You should go up stairs and in the bathroom and take a cold shower or take care of it." Touya said slowly turning the color of a cherry or apple.

"oh... but when i think of pokemon this doesn't happen and i like pokemon... i'm so confused today..."

"uhm...here read this computer article." he said passing the laptop back to N.

N read the article quietly. "oh... then that... oh...oh my... so this is the first step to how children are made. but males are unable to produce children."

"we...ll we can but there has to be a girl around." Touya said softly twisting the bottom of his jacket because he was feeling uncomfortable.

"am i upsetting you? i'm sorry. don't be mad..." the green haired man looked down in sadness. he didn't want to upset his only human friend.

"No you are not upsetting me." he stated simply. Oshawott went towards his trainer.

"your pokemon says that we should... uh..." N looked down at his hands before leaning in and kissing touya on the cheek. he pulled back and looked down.

"eh?" Touya backs away slightly confused. His face was blushed a deep red. He blinked in confussion. "You just kissed me."

" your pokemon said i should.. was that not good?" N looked scared

"I am just surprised." Touya stated looking down at the ground still blushing. "I wonder why Oshawott told you to do that though." He whispered more to himself.

" he says he hears you... talk about me in your sleep..."

"Eh...I dunno I might I am not to sure though." He replied back.

"can i do it more?"

"Uhm...I guess"

N bent in and kissed touya again softly and hesitantly. he didn't really know what he was doing but it felt good to him. "i don't know what im doing. i've only seen this done once when i caught the maids."

"I dunno either, I have seen Bianca and Cheren do it every so often." he replied sheepishly before kissing N.

N moaned softly at the feel of touyas soft lips on his. He pushed the young trainer on his back gently and deepened the kiss hesitantly. He was clumsy but it felt really good to kiss touya.

The trainer clung to the ex-Team plasma leader kissing back just as clumsily. He really didn't know why he was kissing N but to him it just felt right. The two had completely forgot that they were in the living room of his house and that any one could walk in at any time.

"Maybe we should stop. I don't know mutch but im sure its not good for us to be doing this where your mom could see us." N sat up off of touya and wiped his mouth. His eyes were half lidded and he was flushed.

Touya was on the ground still face the color of a cherry. He quickly pulled his hat down in order to hide his face a bit. He had totally forgot about him being in the living room of his mother's house.

" should we go to your room?" he looked down at his erection and then to touyas. N felt hot and his member ached in a way he never knew it could.

"uhm...Yeah." He replied back slowly getting up. It felt uncomfortable to walk since every time he moved his pants created friction in a certain area.

once in the safety of the room, N pinned touya against the door and started licking and nipping at the boys older teen didn't know what he was doing but touya was moaning so he assumed he was doing good. he thought about how touching his erection earlier felt really good and this gave him an idea. N began to softly rub touyas erection through his pants.

Touya let out a soft moan when his back was pressed against the door. He was a quivering mess as N nipped and kissed his neck. "Ah~ N" He moaned out when he felt the other teen rubbing his aching erection. His face was red and his body was starting to feel hot.

all of this was so wonderful. N had never felt this good in his life. he needed more. N lifted touya's shirt and began to rub his stomach.

Touya shivered a bit when the cold air hit his stomach. He was wondering why this felt better then all of the other times that he had done something like this alone.

the older boy took off touya's shirt and began to kiss down his throat to his perked nipples. he stopped for a moment before covering one of the nubs with his mouth. he sucked softly and nipped lightly.

"Nee..." Touya moaned when he felt a moist mouth on one of his nipples. To him it felt strange yet good.

N kissed lower and lower until he reached the hem of touya's pants. he stared at the straining bulge in front of him. N began to rub against it softly with his cheek. he could feel it pulsing and it made his own member throb. without hesitation, N undid his friend's pants and slid them to the floor. touya's erection was free and throbbing. N had never seen any ones penis but his own. he studied it for a moment before giving it an experimental lick on the slit.

Touya's back arched slightly off the wood of his bedroom door when N licked the slit of his throbbing erection. "Don...t...It's dirty." Touya panted trying to cover up his moans.

from the look on touya's face, N could tell that he liked it. he took the tip into his mouth and suckled lightly before taking as much as he could. it wasn't too bad. N concentrated on not gagging as he began to bob his head slowly, grazing his teeth lightly as he went.

Touya was fighting the urge to collapse since his body was being over run by the pleasure of feeling a warm moist cavern on his member. At one point he began to thread his fingers through N's hair trying to give himself something to do.

N took the fingers in his hair as a good sign and began to speed up. the little mewls and moans from the young trainer cause N's need to ache more and more.

"Please..." He whimpered. Touya's moans were getting louder as he got closer to his first orgasm. He tried to pull N away.

he pulled away slowly and reluctantly. "no." N went back to sucking touya off. he went at it harder and faster this time. he loved the sounds touya was making.

"Ah, I am..." Touya whimpered. He bite down on his lip hard enough to draw some blood.

N needed some relief from the pressure in his groin. the older teen began to rub his dick through his pants. it felt wonderful. the feeling of touya's cock pulsing in his mouth and the friction felt better than anything he has ever felt. he began to moan around the young trainer's member.

Touya moaned even louder as he forced himself from trying to buck his hips but when N began to moan around his throbbing erection. He was unable to stop himself and came. "Sorry." He said looking down in shame some what.

N sat back on his heals and stared blankly, a drip of cum falling down his chin. " what was that stuff...?"

Touya said nothing as he fell to his knees and unzipped N's pants. He felt that he could explain to N after this was over. The trainer blushed at the size of N before he licked the slit of his erection. He took the head of it in to his mouth and began sucking on it like on would a lollipop.

"Oh~" N fell backwards onto his backside. the pleasure was to much and he was unable to keep crouching. he had never felt so good in his life. N laced his fingers in touya's hair and began to buck lightly into the young trainer's mouth.

The trainer took the rest of the length into his mouth and began moving his head up and while using his tongue. The other trainer could feel himself getting hard again thanks to the sounds N was making.

N couldn't hold out any longer and shot his seed deep into touya's hot mouth. N's cry of release was muffled by his arm in his mouth. he lay there panting and exhausted.

Touya out of surprise swollowed the seed. He rubbed his mouth with his jacket sleeve and sat back blushing very deeply.

"That was..amazing..." both boys just laid there on the floor for a while until N "What did we just do exactly?"

"I dunno." Touya answered truthfully. He olled over on his side in order to look at N.

"I want to do it again later... this was awesome..." N looked over to touya and smiled.


End file.
